horry_henryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horry Henry and the Horry-ble Day
Horry Henry and the Horry-ble Day is the first episode of series 1. In this episode, Horry Henry has been humiliated by Moddy Margrut and her gang who post an embarrassing picture on Facebook, so he tries to get revenge on people. Plot The episode begins at Bashtoun School with Horry Henry playing football with his best friend, Crude Ralph (as it was the end of school). The game stops when the three nerds (Big Nerd Bryan, Weird William and Amazing Andrew) say that they're giving "gifts" to Henry for an "experiment" (AKA: a bet), with Henry winning £5 if he reveals them publicly for 30 minutes straight, so he agrees to it. Bryan gives Henry some large round glasses, William gives Henry a spotty pink bow-tie, and Andrew gives him a 342 page encyopedia on My Little Pony (whom Henry was pleased about, as he was a fan of the show). He goes off and gets laughed by Moddy Margrut and her gang, who proceed to take a picture of him and then post it on Facebook. Henry screams "Nooo!" (for the umpteenth time) to reveal the title of the episode. Henry was frustrated! He then strangles Margrut with the bow tie, nearly soffocating her. The three nerds were laughing at how angry Henry can get, and that really does it; Henry beats Bryan up, smack William's head with the MLP book, and pushes Andrew face first in a deep muddy puddle before he goes home. When walking home, he just wonders how horrible his life can be. Later that day, Henry's family go to the park for a picnic for tea because it was a "family fun day". When Henry was bored, he decided to pick on Perplexed Peter, show him what a wedgie was, and tries to force-feed him worms (because after all, his nickname was "Worm"). Peter then snitches on Henry because he was calling him nicknames and gave him a wedgie (an extreme one to be exact). Angrily, Henry shouts at him for being such of a knob, so he proceeds to toss a nearby baseball he stolen right at Peter's eye! Peter, who is in tears, tells Mum that he has a black eye, which makes Henry shout "SHUT UP!", and strangles Peter hardly. Henry gets grounded for a week because of his behaviour, so he is then sent to his room. Suddenly, he spots Margrut from her jeering "Nah, nah, ne nah nah!" while doing a rather rude gesture, and this was it: Henry had enough. He finds a box of matches, escapes from his window to Margrut's garden and lights the So-Called Secret Club on fire, with Margrut screaming in agony. Eventually, her parents called the fire brigade to rescue her, in which she was (aside from a few burns). Dad comes to Henry's room and tells him off about the thing he has done as well as the phone call from school, which Henry receives a months worth of grounding and 2 weeks worth of suspensions from school. Henry screams again, ending the episode. Quotes ---- *Bryan: Look at Henry! *(Cut to Henry strangling Margrut) ---- *Peter: Mum! Henry's calling me names! *Henry: Peter, there's something at your eye! *Peter: Huh? *(Henry tosses the baseball at Peter's eye, giving him a black eye) *Peter Oww! (CRIES) Mum! ---- Trivia/Goofs *This episode accidently aired on CiTV in 2015 twice instead of iTV. *This episode had a lot of renames in other countries, like: **France: Horry Henry et le mauvais jour (Horry Henry and the Bad Day) **Italy: Vita Horry-bile di Henry (Horry Henry's Horry-ble Life) **Japan: オーリーヘンリー：リベンジ！(Ōrīhenrī: Ribenji! | Horry Henry: Revenge!) *There was a deleted scene when it showed Henry beating up Peter. This remained in the Japanese version. *My Little Pony was renamed "My Pretty Pony" in one reairing of the episode, but was named back to the former because the writers say "it sounded funnier". *Henry's shirt seems to be more blue when he's at the park. This is possibly due to lazy animation. *There was originally a pilot version of this episode, where the animation was half finished and there were different voice actors. *When Henry gave Peter a wedgie, the animation was shown at warp-speed, and Peter's underpants changed from white to bright yellow. *After when the episode premiered, angry letters from mothers came to iTV, resulting the later episodes to be delayed from premiering. Gallery Ouch!.jpg|Ouch! Ouch!2.jpg|Henry, Peter and Dad at the Park Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes